User blog:Illusive Dream/Fanon, Fanfiction - Open v.s Closed
Greetings and Bienvenue, this is Illusive Dream here with an offer that would help clear the air, clear some issues we have going on, and overall: Make this site more manageable and enjoyable for the community and the admins. Note: This is a Discussion Blog and my opt to a better system for the Fanon and it's Userbase (community, and adminship). Overview and Opening Since the greeting is out of the way, let me cut to the quick and be clean about all the issues and reason for this discussion blog in the first place. For awhile now, there has been a certain grey area that has been of concern to the community and the adminship alike. A grey area that comes off as hypocritical and makes the Fanon look negative on itself. This offer is to clear up that issue for good, and to offer a new way of how things could operate (a series of guidelines and rulings). These mechanisms that I am offering will be a distinction for the userbase as a whole to follow. To aid with application processes, fairness, and to keep everyone having fun with others, or on their own. This covers the line between setting up two fields: "Fanfiction and Fanon", with Fanon breaking into two tributaries, the Closed and Open. Each field, and it's tributaries has distinct differences and will have separate guidelines in which people will operate under. Lastly, I will be giving out some info and advice (tidbits section) on some areas that have always needed some clarity and I can help with. The Offer My offer is this: We set up two fields for the Fanon to operate under. These fields, wide and spanning, will have rules and slightly different application processes that will free up the userbase, and keep the place tidier then it has been in a long time. These two fields, are as I mentioned. Fanfiction and Fanon. Their terms will be as such. When constructing a character, they can be labeled as either, one or the other. Losing or gaining attributes if applied to both to keep things away from conflicting with the canon/others timelines and keeping the users fair and square. Fanfiction Fanfiction: A story, series, or collection of stories that fall under the direct control of a single author. Of which, can be opting to have 2-4 users in total writing for a single fanfiction. (No more then 4 users can be involved, for said storyline to be labeled as a Fanfiction). Fanfiction focuses on a one or two individuals, and pushing their own personal story forward, usually having a direct course and the author(s) working on it have an awareness of where the series begins and ends. Fanfiction storylines and universes are author limited, and as such, are treated as alternate universes (pocket timeline) in which they alone are allowed to operate in. With events varying, the universe can be tweaked and altered to fit the plot of the story for the message they are trying to send. Characters that will be labeled as a Fanfiction Character, will be subject to fanfiction ruling. Meaning they will be exempt from a majority of rules, but at the same time, now prone to fanfiction specific lawing. A fanfiction character interacts with their universe alone, and the users and their characters linked to their universe. (again, only 3-4 users). Usually for story purposes. EX: Me and Kay are creating a fanfiction. We set up our own universe, storyline, and character abilities. However, these characters will likely never leave this storyline, and if so, must lose traits to prevent clashing with the Fanon Continuity and Timelines (Canon or Community). EX 2: Me and Kay want to bring our characters out of our fanfiction for a community wide Fanon event. Our characters have to lose certain abilities however, as they are considered too strong for group use. Sometimes even the storyline of the character must be dropped in order for them to fit into this separate universe and timeline they are entering. EX 3: Me and Kay will be having two new users joining us, with characters X and Y. In turn, X and Y can not conflict with the universe, so terms must be met. Me, Kay, and the two new users will find a resolution to the situation, by conforming or altering the universe to fit these changes, and working on the larger CO-OP project together. Application Process: With Fanfiction, the characters involved within will still be prone to critique and given much more leniency when it comes to applications (or maybe none at all). However, as stated above, this means your chosen character can not operate out of the Fanfiction field, unless you choose to sacrifice things that are detrimental/conflicting to another person's series/main series. However, an application process will still remain (of sorts), even if the standards are lowered. Largely however, Fanfiction users will be their own judges, and their comrades writing with them will be their approvals/declines. (look below at Application Notice) Canon Characters will still need a thorough application for their involvement in your storyline, per admin voting. Additional Note: Just because fanfiction is a separate universe and timeline of your own design, does not mean you are free to directly counter the entire Canon, nor are mary sues, godmodding, or any sum such allowed. The Terms of Service, Manuel of Style, and other standing rules will STILL APPLY as they always have. RULES STILL APPLY. Fanon Fanon, as we largely know it, is the general community we automatically join into. It is the community fanfiction, a shared continuity that still falls within Canon, and does not get outwardly different from the main theme of the series. The events of the Canon go onto shape the Fanon (Fan Canon) and as such, characters in the Fanon are linked with these events. Their lives do not shape or alter the events of the past, nor did their actions go against or break the canon itself. The timeline of the Fanon shifts and alters, depending on the length of the Main Series itself. Sometimes we jump forward years, other times we jump far back into the timeline. But whatever the case, our characters of the Fanon do not CHANGE or CONTRADICT the main CANON. This is to keep a sense of order and collection to the community and keep the universe nice and tidy. The Fanon comes in two forms, Closed, and Open, in which we will discuss down below. Characters in the Fanon, will undergo the application process we have up and running now. With Closed Fanons (Main Continuity/Fanon-Canon) having the most thorough of applications, and Open being a method of Sandboxing/Freeform so to speak. All users share the Fanon, making it so no one directly contradicts one another, and so that we can all work together as Shinobi (or whatever you may be) in the same universe. Rules and Guidelines will vary between the fields, and Fanon is generally the neighbor of Fanfiction (though distinctly separate). Closed: This Fanon, is what we are currently following. Application processes will be the same, with a higher standard involved in order to keep characters from becoming overtly powerful, and is a universe of realism. The current War, is a form of Closed Fanon, with a loosening of power so that we could create better villains and heroes for a more dynamic series (I will get onto that later, see Community Wide, Continuity). For a character to be in what we know as the Closed Fanon, is essentially making your character apart of the Leading Fanfiction Canon. Your character doesn't clash with events past or present, with a sense of individuality and communion with your fellow users and their characters. Characters in the Closed Fanon are prone to the Canon, it's strengths and weaknesses. As well, your character is now accepted by the community as a whole (and adminship) that they are indeed, apart of the Main Fanon's Site canoncity and continuity. Applications taken in the Closed Fanon, are the most rewarding, as users who now want to roleplay or do battle with you, can now face all that you have applied for. As such, when a Closed Fanon characters joins a community event, they will likely not have to change a think in order to fit right in. The same being said of an Open Fanon, and sometimes even Fanfictions. *'Application Process': Application processes for Closed Fanon characters have the strictest of the system we have going now, as well, they will be given a descriptive reason as to why they were accepted or declined. Literacy will be key, Admins must agree (if it comes down to a tie, a third admin will come into play to settle it) on an application's outcome. Dojutsu will be highly monitored, and Dojutsu techniques even further more. Kekkei Genkai, Canon Character Usage and Sages will be given thorough evaluations (atleast a day) before the application will be denied or accepted. Tailed Beasts, will be the highest of priorities when it comes to Closed Fanon applications, as they are not to be shared amidst a plethora of other 'Jinchuriki'. (This needs further discussion) *'Additional Note': Think of the Closed Fanon as the Main Canon of this website. Chraracters that exist, or cross over from their fanfictions/Open Fanon to this, will be a real character in a shared world. While applications are the strictest, once accepted, you have the greatest reward out of all the fields and subfields. Open: Open Fanon, which can most distinctly be seen as an ever changing and shifting form of the Canon. With events taking place, and random battles abounding. Open Fanon is generally a fun form of sandboxing. Where you can go crazy and be relatively free of rules that apply to Closed Fanon. Freeform at it's finest, characters that are started in the Open Fanon, will be apart of a wide community, but must undergo changes or application processes if they are wishing to branch into a Closed Fanon or Fanfiction universe. *'Application Process': Normal, but the admins will keep an open mind considering this is now a form of shared sandboxing. EX: Kazeyo makes a Jinchuriki Kirigakure Kunoichi with many cool and kick butt abilities. However, if he joins a fanfiction or closed fanon, he may have to sacrifice these things (or apply for them) in order to retain these features. *'Additional Note': While now labeled as the Sandbox to give users a sense of freedom, critique will still be involved and will still have the eyes of the adminship, in which they will voice their concerns if necessary. As well, admins will directly intercede on Open Fanon happenings if things seem to get out of control (like... really out of control) or if fighting insues between users. Community Wide, Continuity Community wide events are generally looked on as the Closed Fanon. Due to the nature of Community Wide events/storylines, they take the longest to finish, but as well, have the highest reward, since you make a play in the making of the upcoming canon of the site. Community Wide events are likely controlled by the head-admin, an admin, or several admins, influencing the story. Continuity of the site falls into the subsect of Closed Fanon/Main Fanon, and as such, the events in approved Closed Fanon settings, can be visited upon by other users that join the Closed Fanon setting, with varying degrees of approval, In regards to using particular events in your characters history/or abilities, etc. EX: My child was born during a community wide war, and as such, I make note of it freely, because the community as a whole agreed upon joining the Roleplay event that this indeed took place in the canonicity of the universe. I could even mention (with approval) that my character had interaction, or was simply inspired by someone taking part in the war. Application Notice All application processes will remain the same, with added strictness or leniency for those in different fields. Canon will have the highest priority, with descriptive and watchful eyes, and a collected agreement on the outcome of the application. Open Fanon will be a forming of Sandboxing/Freeform Roleplaying that is ever present, applications will be required, but freedom and change is the key for this field. Fanfiction will have little need for applications, and it's rulings are generally founded on the SELECT individuals involved (Use of Canon characters will still need to go through revision from an Admin(s)). Additional Note: The use of canon characters, as well as relation to canon characters, will remain strict and under the watchful eye of the Administration. For a relation or use of a canon character to be used in a Fanfiction or Fanon environment will require the application for said person's usage. As well, there will be a requirement of three admin's approval for the USE of a character (must be unanimous decision), and for a relation, then only two will be required. This is to prevent a hundred Naruto's being born, or a thousand additional Madara clones (it's a problem we already have). Some Extra Tidbits A character can indeed, be apart of ALL fields. Fanfiction, Fanon, open and/or closed. However, things must generally change to be fitted into each universe or for events so they don't conflict with other users or the ideas thereof. We want the community to be fluid and ever moving. With freedom and fun for all, while still moderating the grammar and content there in so no one goes anarchist. If your character is written well enough, has no conflictions with the canon, and the user does their best to make the individual unique and not overtly god-like, they can seamlessly blend with all three fields and be relatively or literally unchanged. (The perks of writing a well written and believable character, these characters are the ones that should be featured, IMO) Movie Only Just a little notice, not entirely too large of an issue, but hey. When you see in the forms for abilities only (or when you label them anime/movie/game only) in your character's infobox), think of the label as a type of filler. Abilities that take place specifically in movies, rarely, if NEVER EVER take place outside of it. So when you label something "Movie only" or "Game only", it means that they are for single use, a specific purpose, limited purpose, or for a lone oneshot. These abilities (or characters) will likely never see the light of day again outside of that event/roleplay/single use). Anime/Manga Only: Think of this as your Open Fanon/Fanfiction ability set, in which does not cross over to the other fields. Oneshots/Battle Roleplays: It should be noted, that Oneshots or Battle Roleplays (unless otherwise stated) are little else then superficial cock fights in most regards. A means to compete and show off your stuff. Pretty much for the enjoyment of only the individuals involved. As well, Oneshots and Battle Roleplays are largely considered non-Canon or Filler and have no active role in the canonicity of your character or others. Adminship, Back to the Grind In regards to my fellow Adminship. We will follow these rules as well, and keep direct watch over them. Making sure the rules and guidelines are followed. Applications will be watched, thought over, reviewed, and then given an answer to. This new system will give us more freedom, as users may now enjoy themselves in a Sandbox mode for which they can go nuts In, and users that favor fanfiction can now relatively go unhindered. Our primary concern will now be on the Main Fanon Canon (Closed Fanon). Our roles would remain the same as they are, and we will keep on content and literacy control as ever. Lastly, Where to Next? REMEMBER, THIS IS ALL A DISCUSSION BLOG, NOT A POLL OR AN ANOUNCEMENT TO CHANGE. This is merely a means for which you all to grasp the idea I had for the wiki. It could better it, freeing up new users, and giving aid and control to the veterans. Sincerely, Deborah - Illusive Dream. Head of Content Critique and Content Design. (Inception (talk) 17:19, September 20, 2013 (UTC)) Edits *Application Notice, Canon Character ruling. Inception (talk) 23:59, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts